moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Eradicator
China |role = * Anti-infantry * Area denial |useguns = Rad cannon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 260 |armortype = Plate |speed = 5 |sight = 5 |cost = $1100 |time = 0:29 (base 0:44) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Atomheart |groundattack = 160 * 125% vs. Basic/Animal * 115% vs. Flak * 110% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 50% vs. Light * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester * 25% vs. Heavy |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8 |ability = * Deploy to irradiate a radius of 10.5 around the Eradicator every 250 frames (16.7 in-game seconds) * Constant radiation causes damage every 3 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) to enemies in a radius of 0.39 around the Eradicator |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs, Spooks, Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Immune to radiation * Uncrushable by normal vehicles when deployed * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |infantry = 1 }} The Eradicator is a deadlier variant of the Desolator used by China who constantly emits deadly radiation around itself and can irradiate larger parcels of land. Official description Where the Desolator was already an irresponsible, yet powerful infantry unit, the Chinese take it a step further in the form of the Eradicator. The Eradicator carries an experimental, even more lethal, radiation cannon. So much in fact, that it constantly leaks radiation, thus making the Eradicator dangerous at all times to surrounding units. Like the Desolator, the Eradicator can deploy in order to irradiate the earth, however, his spread of irradiation is bigger.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview If you believe that the Desolator is bad enough, think again. The Eradicator is by far one of the most powerful infantry outclassing even the Soviet Desolator in the original game. While its damage output is similar to Desolator, they have a few tricks on their sleeves. The Eradicator suit is constantly leaking radiation around it. This allow the Eradicator to damage any enemy unit (including cloaked and disguised ones) nearby making them quite dangerous to engage especially if the opposition can only engage in close range. Like the Desolator, they can deploy themselves to irradiate the surface. However, their weapon irradiates a surface much larger than the Desolator's, further extending the unit's ability of area denial. Their suit makes them immune to radiation especially their own weapon and grant immunity to Dogs and Spooks. The Eradicator is also a popular unit to enter inside the Centurion Siege Crawler (preferably 2) due to its damage. Unfortunately, they still share the similar weaknesses of the Desolator. Like Desolator, deploying them can harm friends and foes thus it is necessary to be cautious on using it if any unit is nearby. Their rad cannon is useless against buildings, rogue Desolators/Eradicators and robotic units making them a sitting duck. Epsilon magnetic weapons can hinder them as well. Finally, the Eradicator is more expensive compared to the Desolator. Appearances Act One * Alongside most other Chinese units, the Eradicator first appears in Think Different, when the PRC enters the Third Great War. Act Two * Rashidi has a limited number of Eradicators alongside some other Chinese units at his disposal in Obsidian Sands. The Eradicators guard his Topol-M. It's revealed that Rashidi had formed a secret coalition with Yunru and was able to use Chinese technology. Malver also gained some Chinese units including Eradicator in the Covert Ops mission Survivors. Origins * In The Great Beyond, if the player chooses the Pacific Front arsenal, a few minutes after the Chinese base is established on the chosen island, Eradicators will become trainable from the Allied Barracks (with Tech Center). Assessment See also * Desolator References zh:辐射根除者 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Self Healing